It has become extremely common for households to have one or more remote control units for controlling various electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders and stereo sound systems. Remote control units of this type are usually sized to fit a user's hand and feature a relatively large number of small button-type switches with each switch labeled relative to a function that it controls.
The compact size of most remote control units makes them easy to hold. However, their small size also creates a number of distinct problems.
Firstly, the small size of the unit makes it prone to being misplaced or damaged. The unit can fall between cushions of a chair or couch, or it can be inadvertently concealed under a larger object such as a magazine or newspaper. It is also a common occurrence for a user to inadvertently drop or knock a remote control unit onto the floor. Once on the floor, it can be overlooked and stepped on.
A second problem that arises due to the small size of most remote control units is that the labels for the buttons are hard to read due to their consequently small size. This is especially problematic for people who do not have excellent eyesight or when the labels are abbreviated and therefore not immediately understandable or recognizable as particular words.
The above problem is exacerbated in "full function" remote control units that include a great number of tiny buttons that function to control every aspect of the appliance. The indicia used on these units is usually even smaller than normal due to the greater number of buttons.
An additional problem with remote control units is that the switches that underlie the buttons can be damaged if a user accidentally spills a liquid onto the unit. This is especially a problem when one or more remote control units are placed on a coffee table or similar surface where foods may also be placed.
Lastly, for people who have two or more remote control units, the multiple units create storage problems and make a room look cluttered when they are left on a table or other exposed surface. In addition, the multiple units are inconvenient to hold when the user wishes to operate two units almost simultaneously (e.g.--when one unit controls a cable TV box and the other unit controls the TV's volume control).